


Nótt

by mintleaf



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaf/pseuds/mintleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not like it when it storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nótt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://thorkiheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/24375482281/loki-used-to-be-afraid-of-storms-when-he-was). "Nótt" is Old Norse for "Night".  
> Thor and Loki are young in this fic, but not young enough for me to tag this as a kid!fic - this is more like a preteen!fic  
> Totally a canon AU!

The rain was falling down tonight noisily, and the sound of rolling thunder coupled with the sight of grey skies made Thor sigh contentedly as he stretched on his bed. It had been too long of a day - he was grateful for the calming night. He would need it for sparring training tomorrow. He tried to lie in different positions as to not put pressure on a sore limb, but all his limbs were sore, so he was left to lie on his back, unable to watch the rain as he fell asleep.  
  
It took a long time, but in the end, Thor’s eyes closed to the lull of rain and he drifted into sleep.  
  
He awoke, possibly only a few minutes after, to see a small shadow tiptoeing towards him. Instincts took over, and he shot up and leapt, bracing himself for a fight. There were no weapons in his room, so it would end in a brawl. His fingers encircled a pale, cold arm to pull towards the window where there was light, when he noticed the intruder was trembling.  
  
“Thor,” his little brother said, green eyes wide with fear. “Thor, please, I -”  
  
“Brother!”  
  
Immediately, Thor’s hand let go of Loki’s arm and dropped to hold his wrist gently instead.“ I apologize. I did not wish to harm you.”  
  
But his words did nothing to assuage Loki’s fear. Instead, the lighter touch seemed to alarm him even further, though his whole expression was so frightened Thor could not imagine seeing anyone else in all of Asgard so scared.   
  
To see Loki in such a state of fear confused him, and he grudgingly admitted seeing his sibling trembling stirred fear into him as well. Though Loki was younger and picked on by many, he hardly let his agitations and troubles show, and yet here he was, body quivering under a light night tunic, looking at Thor as if he had been running for his life from some unknown monster.   
  
Loki may as well have been, but he was breathing normally and his body was completely cold, devoid of the flush one would naturally have from running. The temperature didn’t seem to be so low that it would affect Loki for Thor certainly acknowledged there was a chill in the air, but did not truly feel it.   
  
No, Loki was afraid, so afraid that Thor’s hand was also shaking just from holding his wrist, and he could feel clammy sweat on his brother’s palm when his fingers brushed over it.   
  
“Brother,” Thor said once more, “Tell me what frightens you so.”  
  
Loki looked up at him, shaking still, and said, “I do not like the storm.”  
  
Ah, so that was the problem.   
  
“The rain will subside with time,” Thor led his brother towards the center of the room, where chairs and an oval table were located. “Will sitting down calm you?”  
  
Though Thor was tugging at Loki, Loki pulled back and stubbornly stayed where he was. “This is unnecessary. I would not want you to lose sleep.”   
  
“It is fine.”  
  
“That is a lie. I know Sif has asked for you to accompany her for warrior’s training in the early morning.”  
  
“She will not mind if I am late.” Thor said, amused.  
  
“Why,” he began, “Why did you come, Loki, if you did not wish to disturb me?”  
  
Loki’s cheeks turned a dark pink, and he cast his eyes on the marble floor, toes shifting in nervousness. “I did not intend for you to be awake.”  
  
“I was not, but it is hard to not notice someone slipping into my room.”  
  
“Oh.” Loki’s voice was meek, but he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to disturb you, then. I will take my -”  
  
Outside, there was a flash of lightning. For the second that light passed through the window, Thor was able to see Loki’s terrified face, and shockingly, tears beginning to form. A whimper came from him and he dashed, faster than Thor had ever seen him, straight into Thor’s chest, body shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Taken aback, Thor simply stood frozen for a moment, mind taking in what had just occurred. Slowly, he looked down in the dark to see a mess of black hair. Loki’s face was completely hidden from him, but the wetness that Thor felt on his chest told him enough. Loki’s hands grabbed at the back of Thor’s shirt, and Thor enclosed his own arms around the smaller and frailer body of his brother.   
  
They stood like that until the sound of thunder bellowed somewhere far off. Loki gasped, and buried himself even more into Thor.   
  
“Loki.” Thor said softly, but Loki shook his head.  
  
“We cannot stand here forever.” He let go of Loki and took his brother’s hand in his.   
  
Loki did not let go of Thor’s shirt. “Can I stay here until the storm passes?” he whispered, voice slightly hoarse.  
  
Thor chuckled a little, and Loki looked up abruptly, startled at the laugh. “If this is funny to you, Thor, then I would have you tell me.”  
  
“No,” Thor’s hand moved up to Loki’s throat and held his chin, where there was moisture from earlier tears. “But the storm will last all night, and we are both too tired to stand until the sun rises.”  
  
There was a sigh. “Come, Brother,” Thor urged. “Let us sleep.”  
  
“Ah,” Loki was shy again, and the floor, Thor thought, must truly be a work of art in the dark. “May I stay?”  
  
Thor smiled at his brother, hoping he could see, and said, “That is what I meant, Loki. If you want to stay, then let us sleep on the bed, where it is more comfortable.”  
  
“If it is alright with you, I would sleep on the floor.”  
  
“Why?” Thor glanced down. “It is cold, and I would not want you there.”  
  
“Your bed is near the window.”  
  
It was, and Thor loved it that way. Loki usually did as well, but apparently just not when it was storming, but he could be relieved unless he was sure his brother was asleep, safe from his fright. “Loki, I will not sleep on the floor with you.”  
  
“There is no need for you to,” Loki’s grip on him finally loosened, his arms dropped, and he began to head towards a corner opposite of the window. Thor sighed.  
  
“Brother.”  
  
Loki stilled. Thor put his hand on Loki’s back and started to guide him once more to his bed though he still felt resistance. “Do not worry.” He said, hoping that it would help. Loki exhaled loudly in protest, but followed him.   
  
The sound of rain was louder once they approached the bed though the window was shut to keep the bed from getting wet. Loki’s hand found Thor’s, and it was easy then, to pull his little brother on the bed and lay down next to him.  
  
“Here,” Thor shifted. “Sleep facing the wall, and I will face the window.”  
  
Loki nodded, and began to pull the cover around them. Thor allowed Loki most of the space on the bed, assuming that Loki would need time to find an acceptable position and splay his arms, but instead he curled up, and stayed that way without moving.   
  
There was silence aside from the rustling of sheets until Loki spoke, voice muffled, “Can’t you do anything about it?”  
  
“The storm?” Thor asked.  
  
“The lightning and thunder.”  
  
Though he did not want to laugh and have Loki think there was some joke in all this, he did so before he could stop himself. This time, Loki was not affected - or at least, did not show it. “It will be many years before I can.” Thor said wistfully.   
  
Loki made a disapproving noise at that.Thor moved to fill the space in between them and whispered, breath hot, into his brother’s ear: “Sleep, Loki.”  
  
Loki turned to face him, but lightning struck right as he turned, and he whimpered and buried his head under their shared pillow. The thunder would sound soon, and it would sound louder than before. His arms were sore and aching, but Thor willed himself to ignore the pain. He took the pillow away from Loki and watched him, with one kind of protection gone, resort to their cover instead as a shield. Thor ducked his head under the cover where Loki was, body shaking the whole bed.   
  
There was even more darkness, yet Thor knew exactly where to reach to grasp Loki and pull him into an embrace.  
  
Cold skin met his, the soft material of Loki’s tunic tickling Thor’s arm as Loki’s hands blindly moved around. Loki sniffed, and Thor suspected that there were tears in his eyes again. He held onto Loki, and when the distance thunder boomed in their ears, held him harder and placed a kiss on a forehead damp with cold sweat.   
  
Thunder receded for the time being, and the sound of rain falling returned. The air under the cover was too hot, so Thor pushed it off and down until they were both free to breathe cooler air. Loki grimaced at Thor’s decision but said nothing.  
  
“Why did you come to me?”   
  
Thor liked that Loki had chosen to go to him for help since was so rare that Loki required help from anyone, much less  Thor,  but it was known that it would take time before the thunder would respond to Thor’s call.  
  
Loki was quiet, and did not answer. With the proximity of the window, and therefore light, Thor could see a tint of red near green irises from crying, and moisture glinting on his brother’s cheek. He brushed it away with a thumb, and began to stroke the side of Loki’s face.   
  
With no words of objection to the touch, Thor grew more bold and leaned closer. Loki’s eyes flashed with something Thor didn’t understand before they fluttered shut.   
  
Unable to decipher if Loki wanted him to stop or continue, Thor’s hand stilled and he began to retract his arm.   
  
“Don’t.” Loki breathed.   
  
Thor frowned at that, wondering what Loki meant, when Loki kissed him. Thor faintly felt fingertips grazing his skin lightly, and Loki’s hands tangling in his hair. From the way Loki was holding onto him, squeezing almost painfully, like he had no one else in the world, Thor understood.  
  
He knew then, that Loki did have no one else, especially someone to keep his fear of thunderstorms a secret. Loki was younger, but not by far, and certainly not young enough to run to their parents when seized with irrational fear. They were both growing up, and coddling would not be tolerated. He had never seen Loki close to anyone; in all the years they spent together, Loki always chose to stay close to him. Loki had no friend to go to, no one to hold him when thunder crashed. All he had was his brother, and Thor decided suddenly, that he would be all Loki would ever need.  
  
“In a few years, I will be of more help,” Thor said into the darkness. “Thunder will answer to me, and storms will no longer torment you so. I promise you this, brother.”  
  
“Thank you,” Loki murmured, and Thor knew he was tired. “Good night, Thor.”  
  
Thor kissed his cheek, and was delighted to find that Loki’s skin was now dry and beginning to warm.


End file.
